


Please

by wcrmboy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink¿, Frerard, Gerard's a bottom here, M/M, Orgasm Denial, frank's pov, i wrote this at 3 am, it starts off weird I'm sorry, this is straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcrmboy/pseuds/wcrmboy





	Please

    Gerard looked like a girl. As he writhed around, looking up at me with half lidded eyes, that's all I could think. And his arched back and high, whiny moans, the thought wasn't gonna leave my mind anytime soon.

    " _Please_ ," he begged, as I thrusted the vibrator into him at an antagonizing pace. "I'm so _close_." I shook my head, slight amusement in my voice. "Not yet sweetheart. You're time's almost up, so just hold on. Unless you want to add on another half hour." Gerard's eyes went wide at the warning and he nodded quickly, breathing out a soft "Yes sir."

    This was his last fifteen minutes of denial, and as usual, I was gonna make it hell. First I turned up the setting on the toy a little, which made Gerard squeeze his eyes shut and moan louder as he begged even more. "Fucking hell, please, sir, I want it so bad, I'll do _anything_." I ignored Gerard's pleas, and after another few minute, I turned the vibrator up more.

     Gerard gasped raggedly this time, tangling a hand into his own hair as he just started rambling as his begged, sometimes not even making complete sentences. I just shook my head slightly, being that we both knew I wouldn't allow him to cum for another eight minutes.

     At five minutes I turned the toy up again, and Gerard lost coherency in his sentences. Now all the left his mouth was broken moans, with " _Please_ " and " _Sir_ " mixed in. At three minutes I turned the vibrator up all the way, making Gerard's eyes widen as he cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow. I also started thrusting the toy faster, and whenever I brushed a certain spot his breath would catch and he would twitch slightly.

     Finally, the last minute came, and I pushed the vibrator against that spot and left it there. Gerard cried out louder, yanking his hair as well as the sheet. I bit my lip, counting down the final seconds until I said "Now." As soon as the word left my mouth, Gerard let go, letting out a high, slutty moan and cumming on his stomach as well as the bed. as soon as it was over I pulled the vibrator our and Gerard panted heavily, his eyes shut. "Thank you sir." he breathed out, and I smiled softly, putting the toy away. "You're welcome sweetheart."


End file.
